PMD : Chrono Beginnings
by Stephy825
Summary: A cowardly Turtwig meets a bratty Torchic, and see their adventures as they explore around as a team, and find something even more surprising. PMD base plot, but...you'll have to see how the rest turns out.
1. From Human to Pokemon

A/N : So...'cuz of playing a ton of Mystery Dungeon again, I decided to get this over with and submit this story. If it's kinda bad...sorry because I got a little lazy on this chapter, and the exchanges between the two pokémon (you'll see what I mean) can get a little confusing...and a bit hard to type what would they say next. O_O

* * *

Chapter 1 - From Human to Pokémon

".....owwie..." the calm splashing sound of the waves can be heard. As the fire type pokémon slowly opened her eyes, she sees that she was lying on something soft...

"U-uh...too lazy to stand up..." she mumbled as her face was still firmly implanted on the soft, golden yellow sand. "I'll just...doze off...a bit more..." and soon the fire type closed her eyes again, drifting off to dream land...

--o--

"Come on Turtwig..! You can do it! Go in already!" a tiny leaf pokémon paced about as he glanced at the Wigglytuff-shaped tent once more, with two torches blazing on each side. The grass type looked like a turtle, expect his shell was brown and had a thick, black line at the middle. His jaw was yellow and his body was light green, but what stuck out the most about him was the little leaf on top of his head. Turtwig sighed, all he had to do was go in. _'How hard can that be..?'_ he kept thinking, but no matter how much he begged himself to move, he just can't seem to do it. He was scared stiff, literally.

"Just step on the grate and you'll be fine..." he muttered under his breath. Finally summoning his courage and gulping once, his small feet began to take little steps towards the wooden grate in front of him. Apparently, you would have to step on that if you want to enter the tent, so he had no way around it.

As soon as his foot landed on the grate, a voice shouted from nowhere, terrifying the grass pokémon almost immediately. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" he tried his best not to run, yet still continued to tremble in fear. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" a pause, and then the voice came back. "The footprint's Turtwig's! The footprint's Turtwig's!"

"W-waaaah!" at last Turtwig jumped out from where he was and paced back a few steps for good measure. When he was sure he was alone again, he sighed in relief.

A small frown crept on the tiny leaf pokémon's face. "I...I can't. I can't do this after all..." he said to himself sadly. "I thought...that I'll be able to do it today but..." he reached for something in his small bag, and pulled out some kind of gray rock. "Holding my precious treasure...didn't work after all..."

Sighing once more, he turned away from the tent and began to walk away, not noticing at all that he was being watched by two other pokémon. They both smiled eerily to themselves as they kept on staring at the rock that Turtwig held. Laughing evilly and quietly, they cautiously and slowly tagged behind the grass pokémon, waiting for a chance to steal the _'precious treasure'_ right from his hands.

* * *

After walking on his four legs for a few minutes, he finally reached where he wanted to go, the beach. As soon as he stepped on the sand, his frown changed to a relaxed look, a small smile can be seen too. Looking towards the calm, blue ocean, his smile broadened. The view was beautiful...

The waves crashing gently on to the shoreline as the Krabby stood on cliffs to blow bubbles that reflect on the sunlight, making the rainbow colors as clear as day. The sunset accompanying everything made the scene almost perfect, like a painting.

"I...always loved this view. Coming here cheers me up every time I feel sad about myself..." Turtwig uttered to himself as he continued to stare at the amazing sunset. "It has a calming feeling...like all your problems would wash away to the sea..."

Turtwig shifted his view as he was enveloped in the beauty of the sky, and suddenly noticed something that isn't normally on the beach. "Huh? What...is that?" taking a few steps towards it, he gasped in shock and surprise. "W-waah..! It's a pokémon!" quickly, Turtwig ran to the fire type and looked around for any injuries on her. She looked like a chick, with her feathers colored in red and orange, while her yellow beak was lying flat on the sand. "A-are you okay..? Say something..!" he said, panicking. A situation like this was new to him, and he had no idea what to do.

"Ugh..." all of a sudden, Turtwig heard a small grunt which came from the chick pokémon. Slowly trying to stand, she finally stood face to face with Turtwig, her black eyes meeting his. "H-hi...I'm Turtwig." the tiny leaf pokémon stuttered. "Do you know how you ended up sleeping on the beach?"

"_Beach_?" she repeated with confusion in her voice. "I don't remember going to some beach..." out of the blue, she stepped back swiftly, startled. "H-how are _you_ talking? Pokémon aren't supposed to talk!" she shouted. Turtwig was now half-shocked and half-angry. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"Of course not--!"

"And who are you to say that pokémon can't talk, you're a pokémon too!" Turtwig yelled, and that shut her up. For a few seconds, she was simply gaping at the grass type, trying to absorb what he just said. "W-whaa..? _Pokémon_? I ain't a pokémon! I'm a human!" she yelled back.

"_What_? No way! Are you trying to confuse me?" Turtwig shot back, his guard now up in case he had to battle.

"What is wrong with you? I'm a human! See--" she was stunned when she saw she had feathers, and her arms weren't there anymore. "My body..!" her feet were different too, they were claws. She then screamed, loudly. "What did you do to me?" she shrieked at Turtwig. He was slightly taken aback by her outbursts, but this is one pokémon that won't scare him, even though she was a fire type.

"Nothing! I found you like that you... you Torchic!"

"I have a name you know, it's Yuna!" she screamed back indignantly. "Whoever you are, bring me back home this instant!" after she said that, Yuna finally realized her surroundings. "Where is this anyway?"

"The beach nearby Treasure Town." Turtwig said with annoyance in his voice.

"_Treasure Town_? Never heard of it." Yuna said simply. "You know where the nearest telephone is? I need to call my house." the fire type began to walk away when what Turtwig said after stopped her. "What's a telephone?"

"Something you use to call your friends, family, whatever. Come on, I think even pokémon know about those kinds of electronics."

"Electronics..?" something about Turtwig's expression made Yuna cringed in worry. "Turtwig...when was the last time you have seen a person?"

"H-huh? I don't even know what they look like so I can't really answer that question..." even Yuna knew what that meant. "W-where exactly am I?" she asked again.

"Um...Treasure Town? I said that already didn't I?" all of a sudden, a bat pokémon tackled Turtwig and sent him falling on the sand, letting the rock roll out of his bag and in front of the two poison pokémon. The flying one looked like a blue bat, with no eyes but his purple ears seemed to be sharp to back up his sight. The other pokémon looked like a round, purple ball with lots of craters letting off poisonous gases. Under its smiling face is a skull and cross-bones marking, making its poison feel a lot more dangerous.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Turtwig shouted furiously as soon as he got back up on his feet. He seemed angrier than before; Yuna must have gotten him really irritated. The two pokémon didn't respond, instead, they grinned and took the rock of the ground. "That's mine! Give it back!"

"Why should we? You think we just bumped into you for nothing?" the bat pokémon said. Turtwig was shocked, or maybe scared. "You're not going to try getting it back? Man you're a bigger chicken than I thought, right Zubat?" the poison gas pokémon laughed.

"Yeah Koffing!" and he began to laugh as well. The tiny leaf pokémon didn't move, he simply gulped as the two started walking away to a cave nearby, Yuna simply watching the whole thing happen. After they were gone, Yuna turned back to the grass type. "You didn't even try to attack them? You really are a weakling." she remarked.

"_Thanks_." he replied sarcastically. "But...I'm not a weakling. I just...I can't seem to gather my courage at all. Even with those goons, I couldn't make a move to get my precious treasure back." out of the blue, the tiny leaf pokémon had tears in his eyes. Yuna stared at him, and sighed. "You worked up the courage to face me, so I think you have enough bravery to defeat those guys." she said mildly, yet with a hint of encouragement.

"R...really?"

"'Course." the fire type smiled. "And...maybe I'll help out too."

"Th-thank you Yuna!" suddenly Turtwig jumped on Yuna with a lot of force, causing them to both fall on the sand again. "Get off me Turtwig!" she yelled. The tiny leaf pokémon took a step back while smiling sheepishly.

"Well, let's go!" and after Yuna standing up on her own two feet, the two pokémon sped into the cave to catch up to Zubat and Koffing.


	2. Like a Dungeon Crawler

Chapter 2 - Like a Dungeon Crawler

"Woah...I can't really see much in this cave..." Yuna mumbled to her partner. Turtwig simply stayed silent, since he was more focused about the danger lurking around them. He was ready to strike out a Razor Leaf at any time, in case any pokémon would try to attack them, though he could admit, he was terrified. "Are we getting any closer to where they were?" the chick pokémon asked. It was then Turtwig realized something. "Yuna..?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to use attacks?" the fire type cringed. "U-um..." she stuttered, wondering what to say. It didn't occur to her that she would have to battle; she thought that she would simply cheer Turtwig on...

"If you were telling the truth about being a human before, then that means you have no idea how to use moves right?"

"...uh huh." all of a sudden, Turtwig tackled Yuna, which sent her flying to a nearby wall. The attack wasn't that powerful, but Yuna now was furious. "What did you do that for?" she screamed. The tiny leaf pokémon didn't respond, instead a Razor Leaf flew by her, and by then she noticed that Turtwig was actually attacking a purple clam in nearby her. "Yuna, move!" he shouted. The fire type nodded, and jumped out of the way while Turtwig did an Absorb attack on the Shellder. The pokémon fainted immediately after its energy was taken away, and disappeared out of view.

"Whew! That was close." she sighed. "But you didn't have to tackle me! You know how much that hurt?"

"Sorry! The Shellder just jumped outta nowhere and I...I panicked okay?" he shouted back. Yuna flinched, and stepped in front of Turtwig. "Fine, I'm sorry. If there are more pokémon like that then this isn't a place to argue." the grass type nodded, though a little surprised by the sudden change of attitude. "By the way, why did the Shellder attack us?"

"Wild pokémon, _really_ unpredictable." he answered. "This is a dungeon after all. Pokémon like that are really common."

"O...oh." the chick pokémon looked around her, and saw water. "This place puts me in a disadvantage doesn't it?" she mumbled to her partner.

"You're smarter than I thought. Yeah, this place is filled with water type pokémon." Turtwig replied.

"Really...wait a sec! Did you just call me stupid?"

"Huh? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" she shrieked.

"No I didn't!" he shot back.

"Yeah you did!" the fire type shouted louder.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Being such a brat!" Turtwig yelled at the top of his lungs. At that point Yuna grew quiet, and seemed to have slunk away slightly. Seeing that, Turtwig did a small _'hmph'_ and walked to a different direction. "Well, come on, we have to catch those guys before they get away with my treasure." he was replied with silence, which felt a little odd for the grass type. "Yuna?"

"I'm not coming." she replied, her eyes darted away from Turtwig. "You go capture those creeps, I'm not going."

"Y-yuna! You said you would help me out!"

"After shouting that? How dense are you?" the tiny leaf pokémon cringed. "See ya, I'll be at the entrance." the torchic began to walk away to another path. "You...you _can't_." he uttered slowly. "Make me." she replied.

"No, I mean, you can't get out of the dungeon unless you reach the end. That's how things work here. You can't just teleport yourself out here unless you have an Escape Orb...or you faint." the other pokémon mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well if you want to wander around this floor forever, you have to stay with me. Like what I said earlier, there are tons of water type pokémon around here, and fainting shouldn't be an option, if we faint, those goons will get away. So come on...I'll protect you." at that moment, Turtwig realized what he had just said and stuttered something else. "B-because, if you faint, I would too, and I don't want that stupid Koffing and Zubat to get away." he said while turning a little red.

Yuna gave a soft smile, and trotted back to the grass type. "Alright then, and I apologize for my behavior awhile ago." she even bowed, though it was hard to with her new body. The tiny leaf pokémon smiled in return. "Yeah...I'm sorry too for calling you a brat."

"No problem...So how do we get to the next floor?"

"Over there." the grass type walked towards a weird set of stairs that seemed to be made by someone. The stairs stretched down quite far, or it was just dark in there. "We have to go in there?" the torchic asked, Turtwig nodded in return. "Yeah, those thieves should be at the bottom." after a tiny gulp, he went down first with Yuna behind him. Soon, a light emerged from the staircase, and they were greeted with the same blue colored walls like the last floor.

"Be on your guard, you never know when a pokémon's gonna attack-" suddenly, Yuna jumped up in the air, pecking a Kabuto behind Turtwig. The attack wasn't that powerful, considering that Kabuto was a rock type, but it was enough to stun the wild pokémon for a few seconds, enough time for the grass type to use Absorb on it. The fossil pokémon fainted and disappeared, leaving the two alone again in the big room. "Nice...I didn't know you can do Peck."

"Second nature I guess." Yuna shrugged. "Being a pokémon, it's like you can do anything. It feels pretty cool...and fun actually!"

"As long as you aren't the one getting hit." Turtwig added. Yuna pouted. "Don't spoil it Turtwig."

* * *

A/N : A little short, but it gets a little confusing still...XP


	3. Teamwork

Chapter 3 - Teamwork

"This is...the last floor right?" Yuna mumbled while panting a little. The two pokémon were in front of another stairway that was similar to the previous ones. "You're tired already? How are we gonna fight them at your condition?"

"I'm not that tired...I can take on another enemy! Bring it!" the torchic beamed confidently, fired up by her willpower. Turtwig just sweat dropped, she looks completely new to this, yet she's been handling herself well for the past two floors. Though...the only attack Turtwig has seen was Peck and nothing else. It may become a little dangerous when she battles those two goons. "Anyway, let's hurry up. We've wasted enough time resting."

"'Kay!" she replied, somewhat excited. Turtwig sighed, yet maybe a pack of confidence is a good thing for them.

The pair found themselves at the end of the stairway, leading to a huge, hollow room. At the back, were the two that stole the grass type's item! "There you are you thieves!" he shouted as he ran towards them. As soon as they heard his voice, they turned with a shocked look on their face; the treasure just right behind them.

"Give me back my treasure!" Turtwig shouted in a demanding tone; Yuna just right beside him with her 'fighting' stance.

"You think we would give it back without a fight?" Koffing shot back. "Yeah! You'll have to pass by both of us first!" Zubat piped up along with his partner.

"Okay then! Winner takes the treasure!" Yuna smirked. As soon a she said that, she charged into the two, charging her Peck attack with her beak. Zubat simply smirked, and the both of them easily dodged it, leaving Yuna a little fazed by the sudden movement. "Take this..! Bite!" Zubat swiftly made a turn and descended quickly with his fangs clearly seen. The chick pokémon was scared frozen; fortunately Turtwig tackled the bat pokémon in time for Yuna to get out of the way. "Thanks!" she said.

"Don't thank me yet..! Watch out!" the fire type glanced behind her and using her feet, jumped up in the air, barely avoiding a Tackle from behind. "Grr...missed." Koffing muttered.

"Okay, that's it! Ember!" the torchic opened her beak and started to form a flame inside it. But when she was about to unleash the attack, it only came out as a puff of black smoke. That caused the two poison types to laugh loudly. "You call that an attack? What a joke..!" Zubat laughed with tears in his eyes. Yuna was really angry now; her eyes practically looked like fire balls. Turtwig flinched, and quickly got out of the way of the two laughing pokémon. "_Flamethrower_!" she screamed as a sea of flames poured out of her mouth and burned the two pokémon easily. After the attack, Yuna felt really tired all of a sudden, and fell on the ground just to rest.

"Yuna!" Turtwig shouted in worry as he rushed to her. "Are you okay?"

"...you kidding? That was...the most amazing thing I've ever done." she muttered while smiling, even though her eyes were closed. The tiny leaf pokémon smirked at her and turned back to the two barbequed goons. "Well?" he asked with a threatening tone.

"Y-you can have that piece of junk back..." Koffing managed to say while coughing some black smoke. Zubat was too hurt to say anything since he was the one that the Flamethrower was directed to. The grass type casually walked to his treasure picked it up along with Yuna on his back and began his safe ascent to the entrance.

"You were great back there Yuna...using Flamethrower like that." he mumbled to her as he squinted at the sunset before them. They were back at the beach where they first met, yet this time they weren't there as strangers. They emerged from the cave as a team, but Turtwig wasn't so sure that Yuna would totally agree. "Can you walk on your own Yuna?" the torchic nodded and got off his brown shell, struggling to get back on her feet-er...claws.

"So, why is that thing so special to you anyway?" she asked wearily as she stared at the gray-colored rock.

"Well, you see, it may look like an ordinary rock from afar...but if you look closer, there's actually a strange inscription on it." he answered. The torchic did lean towards it, and saw the weird white pattern. "Do you know what it means?"

"No...but it would be awesome if I could figure out what it does. That would be like a dream come true!"

"Really..?"

"Yeah! I've always been fascinated by exploring uncharted territories, discovering new things that no other pokémon has ever seen before, and all the treasure just waiting for someone to find! Doesn't that sound exciting?" Turtwig said as his eyes sparkled like stars. Yuna couldn't do anything but nod and chuckle a little.

"Earlier today, I tried to get into Wigglytuff's guild..." out of the blue, Turtwig's face grew a little red from embarrassment. "But I got too scared to go in."

"Lost your courage again huh?" he nodded. "So...now I have a favor for you Yuna."

"Hm..? What is it?"

"U-uhm...would you...would you team up with me? I mean...become my partner and train with me in the guild?" he stuttered. All was silence for some time, with Yuna just staring at her new friend. "Sure."

"R-really?" Turtwig voice was surprised by the sudden acceptance. "On one condition." she added.

"Okay, what?" all of a sudden, she sneered at the grass type. "You have to change your name to Tatsuo."

"..._eh_?"

"Turtwig's too plain you know. So I wanted to change it."

"W-whaa? You just can't change my name like that!"

"Then I won't join you then." she stated bluntly.

"H-hey..!" he scowled, then sighed afterward. "Fine, whatever. From now on call me Tatsuo." he mumbled in defeat.

"Yay thanks! I've always wanted to name my first pokémon." she beamed.

"For you information, you don't own me." Tatsuo said, irritated with the outcome of his request. "Whatever, now come on. Let's find that Jigglypuff's guild or something."

"It's Wigglytuff, and it's getting late. We'll go there tomorrow 'kay?" the torchic nodded and followed her partner away from the beach.

"So this...is your house?" Yuna questioned while staring at the small batch of leaves sitting on a narrow cliff. "Yep." Tatsuo responded mildly.

"No offense, but how can this be your home? There isn't anything on this cliff!"

"That's because we're above my house Yuna." he smirked as he removed the pile of leaves; revealing a hole. "C'mon." the grass type pokémon started to walk down the stairs leading to the room and the torchic followed behind him.

"Woah cool...I've never been in a place like this before..." the chick pokémon mumbled as she gazed at the astounding view. The stars were really beautiful that night, and to tell you the truth, this would be the first time she had seen them this clearly. "Amazing..."

"Yuna, do you want something to eat?" Tatsuo asked as he checked the food he had in stock. The tiny leaf pokemon's question was answered by her stomach growling, causing her to flush in embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

"It's okay." he smiled. The turtwig picked up a couple of Oran, Pecha and Apples and gave it to the fire type pokémon. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Tatsuo replied while stifling a yawn. "I'm going to sleep already." he walked to his bed which was actually made of soft and yellow golden straw. "Where am I going to sleep..?" Yuna asked while taking a bite of a red Apple.

"Oh right, give me a sec." the turtwig went to his storage area which was like a closet made of stone and got a couple of straw like the ones from his bed. He then began to form it like a circle and placed it nearby his own bed. "Here." the torchic approached it and laid down. "Wow...it feels so nice...and soft..."

Tatsuo grinned. "G'night Yuna."

"Night Tatsuo." she muttered back.

* * *

**A/N : **Yay it updated~! Sorry that I haven't payed much attention to this for so long, so...yeah. Poor Tatsuo, having to change his name just for Yuna to join the team. XD

Please Review~


End file.
